Talk:Effective ritualist guide
This new article is in desperate need of assistance if it is to become as valuable to ritualists as the like articles are for monks and elementalists that I used to build the template seen here. Please add content to the various empty or nearly so sections. --Arcady 20:11, 13 June 2006 (CDT) Googling over spawning power and ranger pets is giving conflicting answers - not everyone agrees over the effects. As such I have noted this disagreement and left the advice on that subject as a 'maybe'.--Arcady 20:10, 18 June 2006 (CDT) : It's not "maybe" mate. Do your homework, read this, then revert your edit or I will. Next time just ask me ffs. --Nilles 20:14, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :: Your link points to -your- opinion. Not something official. Give me something official or your opinion holds no more weight than the opinion of those who disagree with you. As such, the edit notes this is debated and disgareed on. It is thus proper to note both opinions along with links to them, and let the 'user beware'.--Arcady 20:16, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::: As you can see, the amount of hitpoints on a companion is nothing to state an "opinion" about. The amount of hitpoints is a fact, truth which can be tested. 480hp for an elder companion, both with Spawning Power and without. You can test that. Anyone can. It's like gravity, for Lyssa's sake. What's your point? --Nilles 20:31, 18 June 2006 (CDT) HOLY! someone thought my idea was good enough to continue?!?! i think i'm going to cry. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:50, 18 June 2006 (CDT) : Well, this guide still needs a lot of work to become useful to an advanced player. Unfortunatly, I lack the experience on playing a Ritu in PvP. Any kind of tutorial is welcome. --Nilles 21:02, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Uhm, 'Minion bomber' 'If your secondary is Necromancer, consider Death Nova to be vital.' :I second the Death Nova, and recommend a link to the Rt/N_Explosive_Creation build. Also, the loss of two minions is completely irrelevant, when you're going to be blowing them up, regardless of how many you have. As it was explained to me by a friend, the Necro MM might have a slight edge in damage, (never actually bothered to calculate the damages) but the Rits are the kings of minion tanking. Honestly, I've had cases where noob Warriors didn't last as long as my Bone Minions. Don't even get me started with the Assassins who think they can tank. XP--BarGamer 01:20, 27 July 2006 (CDT) --- I played Rit for a time and I'm completely in disaccord with this paragraph: "Spirit spells have very slow recharge times, so you will need to have a plan for what to with yourself in between. A spamming build will make up the space with other spirits, and offensive or protective builds will keep you busy with their own spells. If at all possible, seek out items that will speed up recharge time. At the earliest, the Monastery Quartermaster in Seitung Harbor will give access to a Communing Staff that has a 15% chance on halving recharge time." Spirits are BINDING RITUALS not spells. Every staff 'xx% chance of halving...' DO NOT APPLY because it's not a spell. First 2 words "Spirit Spell": it begins so bad and finish worse suggesting aa stratedy for an item that is useless for your spirit management. I don't delete the paragraph just because i'm not a registered u so i know how easy it will be considered a vandalism... but I wrote this discussion to push some of you to this direction. On the other hand another paragraph can be put about the "rituals are not spells" argument. Put a light on the fact a new "category" of castable things: your deductions can bring the article toward the POWER of nature rituals against spells. - how many Mesmer/Necro hexes fails their effect because you are not casting a "spell"? - what's PvP impact of this? - How long is the list of Mesmer skills not able to harm you? - Do you know you simply cannot be backfired? eheh Spell recharge clarification There we go. Since there are no breaks in the timeline, none of the binding rituals has received the bonus. I hope this is enough proof. ~ Nilles (chat) 07:20, 24 June 2006 (CDT) Restoration, Monks, Healing, and related notions I've made a series of notes on the fact that, while it may not be a good choice, the restoration angle for a ritualist is quite popular and perhaps, at least on external sites, makes up the majority of builds seen. Noted that such external builds should be viewed with caution. Also noted that Monk as secondary is very popular, perhaps the most popular choice, based on my own in game observations (where is has been almost the only secondary I have seen among ritualists with a few exceptions - once a day, more or less, I will see something else - while that is only my observation, it is enough to say it is at least a popular choice. But, as I noted, that doesn't mean it is the ideal choice - but the guide should address this if only to perhaps caution people about following that path.--Arcady 15:05, 28 June 2006 (CDT) 55 Ritualist Why is this "not recommended"? Is it a hazard to my real-life health to be killed by a Bladed Axte? :P --Sagius Truthbarron 15:07, 28 June 2006 (CDT) : The note on it is there to 'caution' people that GuildWiki believes it is not a possible strategy. It was up there when I first made this article, and then removed by those who felt it was 'so obvious to not work' that they did not need it there. But, the 'test to do it' remains popular, and so in a section on general ways to design a ritualist, some comment is needed. Perhaps 'not reommended' is not the best wording. Perhaps I should edit to say 'approach skeptically - especially if someone wishes to PUG with you and claims to be a 55 Ritualist'.--Arcady 15:14, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :: Edit made. I have turned it into a caution of 'view claims by a possible recruit that they are playing a 55 ritualist' with skepticism. Strength Line? Just a minor question, but are their really any skills that in the Strength line that a rit/w could use, esp. since you don't have access to the strength attribute? --Chrono traveller 16:51, 3 July 2006 (CDT) : I can't see which... ~ Nilles (chat) 19:26, 5 July 2006 (CDT) A minor error correction I noticed this line about energy management "Ritualists have a few energy management skills at their disposal; Channeled Strike, Spirit Siphon and the elite Signet of Spirits, all part of the Channeling Magic skill set, require nearby spirits." How is channeling strike helping with energy management? It doesn't even has anything to do with spirits, which leads me to think that the writer's original intent was Essence Strike. However, I didn't change it because for all I know I might be horribly wrong and miss some hidden wisdom in channeling strike. Meh, not the first time it happens to me :P Anyway, it's up to you to judge. :Sounds perfectly right to me (your reasoning that is, not the article). --Xeeron 18:28, 6 October 2006 (CDT) ::Well, I hope you like the correction. ~ Nilles (chat) 14:14, 7 October 2006 (CDT) omg, Gale with EarthBind? "Also, spells that cause knockdown, such as Gale, benefit greatly from the Earthbind spirit" Error 1) Gale already knocks for 3 entire seconds, Earthbind would extend it to... "maximum 3 seconds" again, read description! Error 2) "spells that cause.... " Earthbind is not limited to spells, every KD, from a Warrior's Bull Strike to a Mesmer's Psychic Instability triggered KD, is 3-sec extended. If the warrior is Wearing Stonefist, again, KD would become 3secs maximum. :Fixed (forgot to log in)... --Talonz 02:08, 1 November 2006 (CST) Needs to be Redone a little I think a few things should be added or redone to this article, First of all, Channling being ALL or NOTHING isn't entirely accurate, There should be a mention of it's efficiency with energy management, There are 2 nonelite skills and 2 elite skills that help with energy in the attribute. Also, The Secondary Proffessions Dilemma needs to include the Paragon and the Dervish, and the Warrior and Assassin need to mention Spirit's Strength somewhere in thier descriptions. -Hesus April 18, 2007 Wards don't work on spirits I'm removing the note on wards in the PvP section because it implies that the wards will protect spirits being targeted. -Hesus Outdated The information in the effective ritualist guide is vastly outdated; as such, I will do my best to improve upon it. This is my first time formally editing/updating the wiki, so it may be a little slow going. Riomanin 07:37, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :That seems to be true for most of these profession guides, so it's definitely needed. Godspeed to you. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 07:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I've cleaned up the article as best I can tonight; I need some rest. I'll work on it more tomorrow, and then perhaps move along and see what I can do about the other guides. I've cut out all of the blatantly outdated information, added a little new stuff, and trimmed down the bloated Restoration Ritualist coverage. I'd like to whittle it down a bit more, but, as it's the more popular, I suppose I'll leave it alone.Riomanin 09:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) More Updating I've trimmed out some unnecessary/outdated information again. In particular, the inclusion of an "Assassin Spiker" build, which seemed highly unnecessary and somewhat redundant, given that Spirit's Strength builds were already listed. I don't think the Destruction, Swap, and Rupture Soul gimmick really needs a separate section (especially given that each refers to the combo on their own skill pages), but if that's something that someone feels is necessary, please lay out the build in a way that is concise and clearly different from the others. Riomanin 00:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC)